Marie
Marie is a character from the film The Aristocats. She is a white-furred kitten who is the daughter of Duchess and the sister of Berlioz and Toulouse. Appearance Being a kitten, she is fairly small. Out of the three kittens, she bears the strongest resemblance to her mother. Marie has a fluffy white coat, and blue eyes. She has a pink bow tied around her neck, and another, smaller pink bow on her head between her ears. Personality Though Marie is kind, she can also be somewhat prissy. She is also prone to tattling on her brothers. Marie thinks of herself as a lady, despite her brothers' protests and tries to act ladylike. She seems to be somewhat danger-prone. Role in Movie Marie is first seen at the beginning, riding in the carriage with Madame Bonfamille, along with her mother and brothers. At home, she excitedly tries to be the first one in the door, and ends up stuck in the cat door alongside her two brothers. Marie insists she should be first because she is a lady. She ends up fighting with Berlioz and Toulouse until Duchess scolds them, and asks the three kittens to begin their lessons. While Toulouse practices his painting, Marie and Berlioz have a music lesson. Berlioz plays the piano while Marie sings. At the beginning, Marie attempts to tattle on Berlioz after he strikes the keys in such a way that her tail gets caught. After the lesson, Edgar, the butler, brings them milk for dinner. He claims that it was prepared a special way, and it is in a way; the milk is laced with sleeping pills. The pills do their jobs, and Maries and the rest of the cats are kidnapped by Edgar in their sleep and dropped off into the countryside. Unknown to the cats, they had been chosen to inherit Madame Bonfamille's fortune upon her death. Edgar had kidnapped them so that he could inherit instead, as otherwise, he would not inherit until the cats had all died, which he thought would take years. Marie and company awaken near a bridge, and after spending the night in the rain, are approached by O'Malley, an alley cat. Though he initally offers to help Duchess as he is enamored by her, she soon discovers that Duchess has children, after Marie appears and asks if his poetic description of Duchess applies to her as well. Once over his shock, he helps them into a milk truck bound to Paris. He sends them on their way, but rescues Marie after she falls from the truck. Deciding to go along with them, O'Malley uncovers some milk for Marie and the other kittens to drink. Eventually, the driver notices the cats, and runs them out of the truck. O'Malley decides to lead them to Paris on foot. On the way, the cross a railroad bridge. The cats are forced to hide from an oncoming train, but Marie falls into the river beneath. O'Malley saves her a second time. After returning to Paris, Marie and the others spend the night at Scat Cat's. Like her siblings, she is impressed by the alley cats. The next day, Marie returns home with her mother and brothers, and says goodbye to O'Malley. When they find that the cat door is locked, Marie comes up with the idea of meowing to get Edgar's and Madame's attention. Edgar traps the cats in a sack, with the intention of mailing them to Timbuktu, so that they cannot come back. Luckily they are saved by O'Malley and the alley cats, and Edgar is mailed instead. Marie presumably continued to live with Madame, Duchess, and her brothers, with the addition of O'Malley and the alley cats, who are the start of Madame's foundation for the alley cats of Paris. References Trivia Category:Cats Category:Aristocats Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:Stub Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died